Soul Eater
The Japanese anime television series Soul Eater is di rected by Takuya Igarashi, and produced by Bones, Aniplex, Dentsu, Media Factory, and TV Tokyo. Bones and Aniplex were responsible for the animation and music production respectively as well. The anime is based on the Soul Eater manga series by Atsushi Ohkubo.The plot of the episodes follows Maka Albarn, a "meister" of the Death Weapon Meister Academy (DWMA), and her living weapon, Soul Eater, as she seeks to make the latter into a "death scythe" through absorbing the souls of evil humans.The anime aired 51 episodes between April 7, 2008 and March 30, 2009 on TV Tokyo. The episodes also aired at later dates on TV Aichi, TV Hokkaido, TV Osaka, TV Setouchi, and TVQ Kyushu Broadcasting. It was released on DVD in thirteen separate compilations from August 22, 2008 to August 25, 2009.The anime was licensed by Funimation and was released in four half-season DVD box sets in 2010.[There are also two Blu-ray box sets that were released in Japan, containing both Japanese and English audio tracks; the first was released on January 26, 2011,and the second was released on March 23, 2011.[ It is being rebroadcast on TV Tokyo under the title Soul Eater: Repeat Show as of September 30, 2010. The series premiered on Adult Swim's Toonami block on February 17, 2013. Soul Eater manga Soul Eater began as a manga series written and illustrated by Atsushi Ōkubo. The manga initially began as three separate one-shots serialized between June 24, 2003 and November 26, 2003 across two manga magazines published by Square Enix: first in the summer 2003 special edition of Gangan Powered, followed by the autumn 2003 special edition of the same magazine, and finally in Gangan Wing.[citation needed] The manga started regular serialization in Square Enix's Monthly Shōnen Gangan manga magazine with the June 2004 issue sold on May 12, 2004, and it concluded with the September 2013 issue sold on August 12, 2013.The first tankōbon volume was released by Square Enix under their Gangan Comics imprint on June 22, 2004 in Japan,and as of June 22, 2013, 24 volumes have been released; there will be 25 volumes in total. The manga has been licensed manga-soul-eater-band-1-cover_z1.jpg|Soul Eater volume 1 SOULEATER_2-199x300.jpg|Soul Eater volume 2 SOULEATER_3.gif|Soul Eater volume 3 soul-eater-volume-4.jpg|Soul Eater volume 4 9780316071079_p0_v3_s260x420.jpg|Soul Eater volume 5 9780316071093_p0_v3_s260x420.jpg|Soul Eater volume 6 9780316071109_500X500.jpg|SoulEater volume 7 9780316071123_p0_v1_s260x420.jpg|Soul Eater volume 8 soul-eater-vol-9-atsushi-ohkubo-paperback-cover-art.jpg|Soul Eater volume 9 thCA3QZS0Y.jpg|Soul Eater volume 10 9780316071154_p0_v3_s260x420.jpg|Soul Eater volume 11 soul-eater-vol-12-atsushi-ohkubo-paperback-cover-art.jpg|Soul Eater volume 12 Ohkubo_SoulEater_V13.jpg|Soul Eater volume 13 soul-eater-vol-14-atsushi-ohkubo-paperback-cover-art.jpg|Soul Eater volume 14 thCAB107X8.jpg|Soul Eater volume 15 by Yen Press for distribution in English in North America. The manga was initially serialized in Yen Press' Yen Plus anthology magazine, the first issue of which went on sale on July 29, 2008.The first English volume of the manga was sold on October 27, 2009.Another manga series which runs alongside the main series, titled Soul Eater Not! (ソウルイーターノット!, Sōru Ītā Notto!), began serialization in the February 2011 issue of Monthly Shōnen Gangan sold on January 12, 2011.Soul Eater Not! is licensed by Yen Press, and it is released in English simultaneously.The first tankōbon volume was released on September 22, 2011, and as of July 21,